My Best Friend's Girlfriend
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: I don't own Naruto and this is my first story about the manga. SASORIXOC and evertually DEIDARAXOC! RATED M FOR LAUNGUAGE and weird scenes...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is chapter 1 and I really hope you enjoy it. It is also my first Naruto fanfic. Wish me luck, 'cause there are more to come… I am working on three more! Review, indox or e-mail! Love you ALL!

Chapter 1

The day was beautiful and my eyes were sensitive from the sun shining. I can't wait to go outside and practice my already perfect art. I got up and left my bedroom. I went outside and inhaled the fresh air and then I saw Sasori, my best friend, waiting at the front gate…

"What's wrong Sasori my man, hn?" I asked.

"Good morning Deidara. Neli is coming today"

"Who is that? Your mother, yeah?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, she's my girlfriend." He said as a smile appeared. I couldn't believe he got a girlfriend before I did!

"Ok, we should practice." I proposed annoyed.

"No, I'll wait for her here." He said and sat down.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. He didn't want to practice? Sasori loved to practice and he never said no. he thinks that love is better that are! How could he? I would never put a woman over my art.

'Ok then, I'll wait with you." I said and sat with him.

A very weird carriage came that seemed so fake. Sasori sat up and opened his arms. A beautiful girl with light purple hair came out and the carriage turned into plain paper which landed on her hand. She ran and fell into Sasori's embrace.

"I missed you baby!" Sasori said and kissed her lips.

"I missed you too Sasori-kun!" She said after their kiss was broken. She stepped back and slapped Sasori very hard.

"That was for all the naughty letters you've been sending!" she said with a grin. I smirked because I knew that Sasori would kill her, but then he did something I wouldn't even dream of; he laughed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry! I thought you liked it. I love you."

"I liked it and I love you too."

I stood there looking at them shocked!

"This is Deidara, my best friend. Deidara, this is Neli."

I didn't reply. When her hand touched mine, I felt… never mind.

"So, this is the guy that doesn't share our opinion for eternal art?" she asked and Sasori nodded.

"Another stupid person that thinks that? Art is an explosion, un!" I saw sadness in her eyes. She draw a house on some paper and with some hand seals, the drawing came to life. She went inside and closed the door behind her.

"He didn't mean it Baby, please come out!" Sasori pleaded.

"Sure he did!" I heard her crying.

"Look what you did!" Sasori said turning to me.

"What? If she is so sensitive, it's not my fault, yeah!"

The door opened and she came out as the house disappeared.

"Look, you idiot, you can call me anything but sensitive, got it?" she clenched her fists at me and I nodded. I have to say, she is powerful. She went inside our little apartment. I looked at Sasori shocked.

"It's ok Deidara, don't feel sorry." He said with a sad voice.

"What happened to her?" I asked as I saw his anger rising.

"I don't want to talk about it now…" he said and stormed inside, probably to find her.

I felt cold, like someone took my powers away. I felt bad for the poor girl. I can't imagine what makes then so upset. I looked through the window and saw Sasori yelling at her while she was sitting on his bed emotionless. Then, he stopped, hugged her tight and started rocking her as she cried in his arms. It was weird. I don't like the girl, but I really want to know her history…


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. Well guys, it gets better… Read and learn! Love you all! Enjoy

Chapter 2

I walked inside the house and went into my room. Sasori knocked on my door and entered, as always, without asking for permission.

"Deidara, I need to bring some supplies so, I'll be back in three hour. Neli fall asleep tell her I'll be back when she wakes up, will you?" I nodded and he left.

After an hour I went to the bathroom. As I passed Sasori's room, I saw Neli on his bed, sobbing. I knew it was stupid, but I entered. I sat next to her on the bed.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I'm here to tell you that Sasori will be back in two hours, may I ask you something, un?"

"Sure…"

"Why are you crying, yeah?" I asked with concern in my eyes.

"Do you really want to know, or you want to mock me?"

"I really care… I mean, I really want to know, un."

What is wrong with me? I really care? I am so stupid, wait; do I care?

"I'm twenty years old and I can't remember my own mother. My father always accused me for her death. He would get drunk and beat me until I pass out saying that I am too sensitive. When I reached the age of thirteen, he decided that I am old enough to get married. He arranged my marriage with a stranger, when I begged him not to, he said I'm being 'sensitive' again. The reason I hate that word is because I have connected it with beating and violence."

I was shocked! I couldn't believe how much pain an artist could have inside him.

"Are you married, un?" I asked wanting to learn more.

"No, my husband turned out to be Sasori. He was kind with me and when he saw what my father did to me, he almost kill him. He really loved me. He became my guardian and later my boyfriend. We have been apart for a long time but we kept sending letters to each other."

I was silent, what could I say? I couldn't believe all these.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for being 'sensitive'."

I saw a sad smile, so I went near her and when hugged her, it felt great! She was so warm and sad. I mean I only tried to comfort her, right? This doesn't mean anything more or does it?

The door opened and I froze at Sasori's flaming eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Thanks for your love and I love you too. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

I stood there with Neli in my arms, frozen as Sasori came inside. He kept starring at us with betrayed eyes. I jumped off the bed and on my feet.

"Hey Sasori, we were un…" I trailed off.

Neli lay on the bed again, not wanting to participate in our stupid conversation.

"Do you like my girlfriend, Deidara?" Sasori asked sarcastically with a grin as he lay next to her.

"No, that is stupid! How could I hove someone who thinks art is eternal, yeah?" I said angrily and stormed out of the room. I heard Sasori laugh as I looked inside his bedroom to find him nuzzling into Neli's neck.

"He is pretty tense since you came. I think he missed me!" Sasori and his sarcasm.

"Deidara is a good and kind man. Don't judge his opinion about art." Neli said and they both started laughing.

"Let's sleep, like the old times, at your house." Sasori said.

She nodded and put her head into his chest.

"Neli, I'm so glad your father wanted to get you married." He finally said

"I'm not going to marry and idiot, idiot!" She used his sarcasm.

He kissed her head and went to sleep. I went in my bedroom and lay on my bed, starring at the ceiling. I have never seen Sasori-no-Danna so happy in my life and did she just call me a good and kind man? How can I fall in love with such a stupid little girl like her? I can't, I won't. I fall asleep with the memory of her and her sweet mango cologne.

_I woke up and went to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the tub. I felt hot water run on my body and they two hands snaking around my waist. I turned around to see Neli with a grin on her face._

"_You are such a kind and good man, Deidara-kun." She said as her lips were now brushing against mine and then… nothing!_

I woke up sweating as I was still in shock. It was just a dream. I got into the tub. I can't stop wondering why I dreamed of her. Maybe because I have needs as a man and she is the only woman around. Then, I heard a knock on the door. I put a towel over my waist and opened the bathroom door.

"Hi, Deidara, sorry to interrupt your bath but I want to tell you that Leader-sama wants to talk to me, probably for a mission. I'll go to the hideout and I need you to take care of Neli while I'm gone." I simply nodded and he left.

I put some clothes on and followed him to the living room. Neli was on the couch and she wasn't happy. Sasori went over and tried to pinch her cheek but she pushed his hand away.

"Come on baby, don't be like that! I'll be back in the morning!"

"I just came here and you are leaving! I thought that Pain would at least consider me."

Why is she calling Leader-sama, Pain? And why does he have to consider her? Who is she after all?

"He did but I don't think that Konan want us together, right?" They both laughed.

"Yes, my sister was always pitter and her art plain."

Now, everything was clear to me, she wasn't any girl, she was Konan's little sister! Konan is strong but her art is plain

"Don't take your time there, come back soon." She stood up and hugged Sasori.

"I won't, I promise." He said and leaned in to kiss her.

When their lips connected, I felt a pinch in my stomach; it felt like my heart was crushing. Was I jealous? No, I must have eaten something bad, I guess…


	4. Chapter 4

Don't skip this chapter, you will like it… Wait until the next one for M rate. There will something like a rape but it won't happen, likely Deidara will be near! Enjoy this one, though…

Chapter 4

Sasori walked out of the door and waved at us. Then, he turned around and left. Neli waved back and when he was out of sight, she signed and turned to face me.

"What will we do today?" She asked.

"I was thinking about practice, yeah!" I said curious about her art, she simply nodded.

We walked outside and sat down on an open field at our back yard.

"Show me you art Deidara!" she asked and I smirked.

I took some clay and put it in the mouth of my hand without letting her see my extra mouth. I made it into a bird that started flying around us.

"Wow! You can give life to your art, just as me!" she said excited.

"Watch this!" I said with a grin.

The bird flew away from us and with some hand seals, I said that magic word and it exploded!

"Katsu!"

I watched her face to see her reaction when I saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"That was… pure art!" she said and I was in shock!

How can she believe that art is eternal and that my work is pure art?

I touched her cheek with my hand and with my thump I wiped her tear away. Then she pulled away with her eyes widened. She kept starring at my hand and then it hit me. My hand-mouth had licked her cheek. I blushed and pulled my hand back. She caught it and opened my palm, as I let my mouth open for her to see, as she examined it.

"Sorry about that, I'm a freak!" I faked a smile.

She smiled softly at me and I saw relief in her eyes.

"That makes two of us…" I looked at her wondering what she meant.

"I haven't showed this to anyone, not ever Sasori."

I starred at her curious as she placed her hair into a ponytail. Before I could ask her what she was doing, she had her back at me. Then I saw something remarkable! An eye opened at the back of her neck. It had a yellow pupil and orange around it. The white part around her eye was very white and with no veins like ordinary eyes. She turned to face me and her green eyes had turned into orange.

"I'm a freak too!" she said with a sad smile.

"What does it do, un?"

"Well, it's like a camera!" she said with a giggle.

"What do you mean about that, yeah?"

"I can paint whatever my back-eye has seen; let me show you."

She took a paper and draw something unexpected; me! I looked at her drawing, very fascinated by her abilities; it looked just like me!

Like I was looking myself in the mirror! She made the dragon seal and I saw the drawing come to life as it detached itself from the paper and took human form, right in front of me. I kept starring at it with my jaw dropped as it examined me. She giggled at my reaction as the paper-Deidara, placed itself back to the paper. She let her hair fall, hiding her back-eye again. For the rest of the evening, I showed her all my powers as she and I enjoyed the explosions of my art.

"Why did you do it?" I finally asked her.

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you show me your secret instead of Sasori?"

"Sasori thinks he is an artist when I believe that I'm a freak that calls itself an artist. When you said that you are a freak, I kind of, thought that we were in the same situation." I nodded and she signed.

What she said was true, though. I love my art but let's face it; I am a freak…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After our little walk, we went back to living room, where we collapsed on the sofa. Without knowing it, I had my arm around her and caressed her hair.

"I had fun today Deidara-kun! I am starting to believe that art is an explosion!"

I looked at her and smiled, maybe she isn't that stupid after all. I leaned in and kissed her cheek as we both blushed.

"Good night Deidara-kun." She said and left.

"Good night Neli-chan." I whispered and went to bed…

The next morning, I woke up because of the arguing in Sasori's room.

"This is a suicide mission Sasori! You can't leave me again!" "You can't die!"

"Relax Neli; art is eternal and so am I."

"No, art in an explosion and I don't want you to lose you!"

"What did you say?"

"I said that I don't want to lose you!"

"Before that, did you say that art is an explosion?"

"Yes, Deidara-kun showed me his art and I like it."

"DEIDARA-KUN? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME NELI?"

"What? Are you nuts, NO!"

"He 'showed' you his 'art'? Did you tell him about this secret you couldn't tell ME?"

"…"

"I can't believe you Neli; after all we have been through you decide to blow it all up for Deidara? You don't even know that freak!"

"I know him well enough to say that he isn't a freak! I never cheated on you, I am mad because you took on that mission!"

"I'll believe you for now, I have to go."

"Wait; can't stay a little bit longer?"

"No, I need to go now; I can't stand another minute with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I need some time to think about us…"

"Are you breaking up with me Sasori?"

"Yes, but it's just a break from each other…"

"As you wish…" she said and I could hear her sobs.

"Neli, please, don't cry…"

"Get your hands off of me. I never stopped loving you; I was just fascinated by Deidara's art and beliefs; that doesn't mean you aren't my boyfriend!"

"I can't marry someone that thinks that art is an explosion."

"Go away Sasori, go to your mission and talk to me unless you are sure about your feelings."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to wake up Deidara; I need to visit the Akatsuki."

"No, you will not!"

"Let me go!"

I heard straggling and something falling on the bed.

"Let's see if you shared something else with him, too."

"No, I didn't, I swear, please don't."

"Quit being so sensitive."

With that I barged into his room and found them on the bed, Sasori on top of Neli kissing her neck while she stood there staring at the ceiling, emotionless. I got pissed of and dragged Sasori out of the apartment.

"Why did you do that for Deidara?"

"There is nothing between us and you are a jerk! She loves you so much and you try to rape her saying that she is 'sensitive'?" Sasori's eyes softened.

"I need to apologize." He said after a minute and I nodded.

We went back inside and found Neli at the same state she was when we left her. Sasori sat on the bed and hugged her.

"I am so sorry… I love you…" she said nothing.

"You are so beautiful… Please forgive me…" Again; nothing.

"Remember when we met? What was the first thing I told you?"

"… 'You stepped on my foot, idiot.' I love you and am sorry."

She hugged him back and giggled. She was my Neli again… I mean; she was Neli again. Sasori kissed the top of her head.

"I have to go, try not to kill Konan or Tobi and DON'T piss of Leader-sama again."

"I won't kill anyone but about the Pein part… I'm not sure." She said with a grin.

"Goodbye love…" he said as he kissed her passionately.

Every time something tender between them happen, makes me feel weird…

"Goodbye Neli, I'll be back soon."

"Don't be late; I'll be waiting with the Akatsuki."

"Please don't hang out with Hidan; he corrupts you!" they smirked at the comment and he left, leaving us alone again…


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I missed you really bad! I'm sorry for being so late but as you may know, school started! Send me an e-mail or something, I am feeling lonely and ENJOY!

Chapter 6

We left for the Akatsuki some hours ago and now we are outside the hideout. When we entered, Itachi was there staring at us while Hidan, Kisame and Kakuzu where sitting on the sofa. When Hidan saw Neli, he jumped off the couch and hugged her.

"Neli-chan, you are back!"

"Sure Hidan! I can't wait to start our pranks on Sasori and Pein!"

"You haven't changed at all!"

Then she gave him a book.

"This is for you." She said and his smile widened when he read the title.

"Janin History! This is so great! Thank you!"

She gave a wallet to Kakuzu and he thanked her saying that he needed one. Tobi came out as excited as always.

"Neli-chan? Tobi missed Neli! Tobi is happy Neli is here again!"

All of a sudden Itachi pulled her into his arms and into an embrace.

"I missed you Neli, I'm glad you're back!"

I could see a small smile and I was shocked that the great Uchiha Itachi, the one with the ice-cold heart could smile because of Neli; she was some girl. Zetsu remained silent until Neli kissed his black-side cheek. I could see a bush.

"Zetsu, Hidan and I are really sorry for our little prank on you, will you forgive us?"

"I can forgive you because you are a beautiful but not him."

"Why not? Back then you thought that Hidan was a beautiful girl too." Zetsu frowned while Hidan and Neli laughed their asses out. The door opened and Leader-sama came out really pissed off.

"How dare you coming in here after what you've done?" I was really scared for Neli when he grabbed her neck.

"Pein, I haven't seen you since I broke your heart. Where is my substitute?" she grinned while he smiled and hugged her.

"Konan is coming. Oh, there she is." Konan came out of the office with her cloak over her thigh.

"I can see that Pein and you had a great time!" Neli smirked as Konan fixed her cloak.

"Yes, we do have a great time, you on the other hand, can't!"

"Well no, if you keep sending Sasori on missions, I may never have the chance."

Neli accused them. Wait, does that mean that she is still a virgin? Great! Not that I care, I mean, I don't, do I?

"Well sister, you know my opinion about what Sasori did to dad."

"Konan, I believe that he disserved it!"

What are you talking about? Dad was a good man who turned into a puppet of his."

You say that because you were his favorite, he never beat you up!"

Neli turned around and hugged me. I could tell but why hugging me? After all I am her friend right? Leader-sama hugged Neli from behind and we were like a sandwich. She turned around leaving my arms to hug him! Why? Because he is stronger? She is supposed to hug me!

"Well Pein, why did you choose Sasori for this mission?"

"I didn't, but you know your sister!" he whispered.

I was shocked once again when Neli took my hand into hers.

"Deidara will take you to Sasori's room." Leader-sama half ordered. I nodded and pulled her with me.

"This is my room and this is yours, un."

"Great." She said and stepped in her room closing the door in my face. I went into my room and had a bath. I put some fresh clothes and went downstairs to meet with the others. Right behind me, I spotted a very beautiful Neli with a tank top that looked like a bra and a mini skirt! I tried to keep myself from nose bleeding! (ANIME LOL!)

I let her pass me as she winked and said something about an old prank with Hidan, I didn't really pay attention because I was looking at her hips swaying; well actually I was staring at her ass practically drooling, which made Leader-sama notice…

"Deidara, may I speak with you, in private?"

And it wasn't a question…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys… sorry I haven't updated but school started and I am busy … inbox me for ANY REQUESTS you may have and I'll try hard to make you happy, and that IS a promise!

Love you all 3 3 3 Enjoy…

Chapter 7

When we stepped inside, he closed the door and sat on his desk…

"So, you like Neli?"

"What? No, un!"

"Don't worry; I was in love with her too for a long time."

"What? You and Neli, yeah?"

"I lived near by and Konan always loved me but I had my eyes on Neli. She was strong yet so fragile."

"What happened next, un?"

"Her father wanted to marry her to Sasori and my chance was gone, so I gave into Konan's love. She doesn't know that I liked her but we always say it as a joke."

"Does that mean that you still like her, yeah?"

"Yes, she was my first crush. Do you like her Deidara?"

"No, she is stupid?" I half asked and he chuckled.

"You love her! Well done Deidara. What will you do about Sasori? Something is off with him lately…"

"I don't know… I really like her but I don't love her."

"I'm happy that you finally realized how you feel about her. Let's go outside."

We went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Deidara-kun I don't have any bowls, do you mind sharing yours with me?"

"No, I don't, un." I blushed and leader-sama smirked.

We ate and went to bed. A storm broke out as the hours passed with me tossing and turning in my bed without being able to sleep. My door cracked open and closed. The intruder sat on my bed and hugged me tight; it was Neli.

"What are you doing here, un?"

"I'm afraid of the storm, please let me stay with you."

I hugged her back as we both slept after an hour.

I woke up with the sun rising as it hit my sensitive eyes. I turned around and smiled at the sleeping beauty beside me. I leaned in and slowly touched her lips with mine. Her lips felt so soft but when I opened my eyes I saw a pair of orange widened eyes. I panicked and quickly separated our lips. I blushed as she kept starring at me. She got up and left, murmuring something like a 'goodbye'. When she left, I slapped myself; how can I be so stupid? Why did I kiss her? I like her but… wait; maybe I have deeper feelings.

Maybe I do love her…


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry that took me that long to update… if you have _ANY____REQUESTS,____LET____ME____KNOW__… _Enjoy 3 3 3

Chapter 8

I slowly walked to the living room to find everyone watching Neli and Hidan groping each other. Leader-sama walked out of his office very angry.

"What the…? Hidan, get your hands off of Neli."

"We got you again!" Neli yelled as she tackled him to the ground.

"Yes, Leader-sama, we fucking get you every time!" Hidan laughed.

"I thought I asked you to stop hanging around with Hidan, because he corrupts you." Sasori said as he walked inside.

"Sasori-kun? You are back my love!" She said as she hugged him… Her words hurt me deeply.

"I missed you too. Leader-sama, here is the document you asked for." He said as he hanged it over.

"Thank you Sasori. She has been naughty…"

"I know and I am sorry. Neli, let's go to my room." Before they could leave, I stepped between them.

"No, she promised me, we would talk, Sasori-no-Danna." Leader-sama and Neli glared at me. She pushed me out of the way and pulled Sasori to his room.

I went to my room with a broken heart. I could hear moans coming from their room. I couldn't take it anymore, so I closed my eyes, remembering all the things we did together. Everything flashed before my eyes as images of this morning came into mind. Her warmth in my arms, her soft lips on mine…

The rest of the evening and night, I spent in my room. A part of me wanted her to die and another wanted her so badly. I needed her here, in my bedroom but she was next door. I wish I was Sasori; he is so lucky.

The night passed giving its place to the day and I kept my eyes fixed on the wall that separated me from her. It seemed so possible yet so untouchable for us to be together. Did she even like me? Why did I kiss her? We could be holding each other now, as friends. Now, she doesn't talk to me, touch me, hug me, she doesn't even look at me. I am so stupid.

I finally got out of my room when I heard Konan calling me. I went to the living room to see Konan in leader's arms and Neli into Danna's. Jealousy struck me. I wanted to kill him and he was my best friend! I sat on the table while everyone made fun of my looks and called me a girl in depression. If I wasn't love sick and jealous, I would kill them but I felt too bad. I just signed and left the room to go back to mine. I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why are you like this Deidara?" Konan asked as she barged in.

"I want to be alone so please leave, yeah."

"You are in love with my sister aren't you?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"You should talk to her…"

"I can't, she won't listen; she's in love with Sasori, un."

"I must apologize for that, it is partly my fault."

"Why, yeah?"

"Well, she always did what she was told not to. When he protected her against our father, she felt safe with him. He is her guardian when I should be. I told her she couldn't be with him so, she wanted him more…"

After that Konan left my room. I was surprised that she decided to open up to me. That meant that Neli didn't love Sasori, she feels safe and she's scared. Maybe I have a chance; whom am I kidding? I kissed her and she run away, she is avoiding me and I ruined our friendship.

I am so stupid…


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my dear readers! Did I mention that I really love you guys? Thanks for the messages you have been sending, you are great… I am being lazy because… whatever… **if****you****have****any****requests,****just****tell****me.****Your****story****will****be****up****in****two****days****time!****I****am****not****that****lazy****if****someone****is****waiting****for****me****… ****Sasori****no****Danna****taught****me****that****… **oh, well… Enjoy!

Chapter 9

I walked out of my room and fell on Neli and Sasori walking to their room, holding hands. I touched my chest in order to keep my heart from falling.

"Hi Deidara, where have you been?"

Neli didn't even look at me; she kept looking at the ground. My broken heart was still breaking. I wanted to cry so hard, that I didn't even respond to Sasori. My eyes watered but I couldn't let my tears fall, in front of Sasori no Danna, who kept looking at me and then at Neli confused but then, it hit him. He grabbed Neli and pushed her into their shared room, locking the door behind them. I run into my room and as the tears never out, my pain was still unbearable. I slowly drifted to sleep…

The next day, I woke up by Konan's yelling. What happened this time? I walked downstairs to the living room and saw Itachi hugging Neli. I don't know how I should feel but it still hurt. Sasori came and passed by them. He didn't even bother to look at her; it was just like he was avoiding her. What the hell happened while I slept?

Itachi and Kisame left after Itachi kissed Neli's forehead. Wait; why is he kissing her?

"Goodbye nii-san, be back soon, I'll miss you."

She closed the door behind them, but she fell in to Sasori's arms. I expected them to start kissing but instead and to my surprise, he let her go and took a step back.

"I'm going to Nara, I'll be back in a few hours or tomorrow…" he said with a grin.

"I am going to announce to her that she is officially my girlfriend" he smiled and hugged Neli.

"Thank you, my love." He whispered softly.

When he was gone, Neli glared at Konan.

"So, I'm waiting…"

"Waiting for what?"

"Aren't you going to yell at me? Tell me that I am a looser for loving such a guy?" Konan's expression softened.

"No, I…"

Neli left running upstairs. I looked at Konan shocked.

"What happened here, un?" I asked.

"Well…"

-Flashback-

"Neli, would you like to tell me what on earth happened back there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me. Deidara was crying!"

"HE WAS WHAT?"

"He didn't let the tears fall but I could see them! What happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing Sasori, what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie, I know him and I know you so be honest."

"I… I kissed him."

"You did what? You mean he kissed you. You are too shy to do that, so tell me the truth…"

"There was a storm and you know that I am afraid of thunders so, I went into his room, where I felt safe. We slept together but when I woke up, he was kissing me. The reason I said that I kissed him, is that I didn't do anything to stop him, because… I liked it. I know that, that night was really wrong but it felt so right, which makes me feel so wrong about us, Sasori. I feel like a betrayed you, which I did."

"No, it's ok. I need to talk to you about something too."

"Please forgive me Sasori; I'll avoid Deidara the rest of my life!"

"No, Neli; you can't avoid your feelings for him."

"But it was just a kiss; please don't tell me that…"

"I am guilty too. I cheated on you too and it wasn't just a kiss…"

"What? When?"

"For a very long time…"

"Do I know her? I mean, why?"

"What can I say? If I said that it was just a mistake, it would be wrong because I am still seeing her…"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, she made my heart start beating again."

"Does that mean that you were playing with me?"

"No, I loved you; but I realized that I love you like my own sister and when I saw "Deidara's eyes, I knew that he really cared about you."

"I still can't believe it. You were cheating on me?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, Sasori, we can still work things out, can't we?"

"Neli, I don't feel right about it anymore…"

"Ok, I'll move my things out in the next few hours."

"You don't have to; you can still stay with me."

"No, I don't feel ok with it; it would be weird…"

"As you wish…"

-End of Flashback-

When Konan finished her little flashback story, I left to find Neli.

I went into Sasori's room, but she wasn't there… then I looked into Kisame's, Kakuzu's, Hidan's, Zetsu's, Tobi's and Itachi's. She wasn't there either.

Where is that girl?


	10. Chapter 10

**Helloooooo my loves! Sorry I didn't update but school started! Happy new year to everyone! If you want to see Neli, you can go to Deviantart and search for NefeliDeiSasuLover. Good guess, that's me! Hope you enjoy this one. There are 2 more chapters and that's it. If you have any requests just send me a message! Enjoy…**

CHAPTER 10

I walked into my room to find Neli sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What happened, un?" I asked softly.

"Sasori said that he had been cheating on me all along. We broke up and he is going to see her today."

"How do you feel, yeah?"

"I am happy he is happy." She faked a smile.

I walked towards the bed as she made me some space and patted the space next to her for me and to sit with her.

"Can I ask you to hold me like you did back then, with the storm? I really need a friend…"

I nodded and held her close to me. She was breathing peacefully on my chest and it felt like heaven. Last time we were like that, I kissed her but this time; I won't do the same mistake.

"I wanted to apologize about my behavior lately. You kissed me and I avoided you because I didn't see you like that, you were my friend and by kissing me, you took me off guard."

"I'm sorry, un…"

"You shouldn't be. I am sorry for avoiding you and for making you cry. I really like you Deidara-kun, not as my boyfriend though… I am still broken from Sasori, and I'm not going into a relationship anytime soon."

"Well, I want you to let me heal you. I want you to know that I really care about you, yeah."

I took her face into my hands and slowly pushed my lips against hers. I kissed her soft lips, trying to make her feel my feelings. She tensed but allowed me to finish. I broke the kiss to gaze into her eyes.

"As I said, Deidara-kun, I am not ready and I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll wait for you, for as long as it takes, un."

I hugged her close and tightened my grip. She just lay there and enjoyed the warmth I produced. I was finally happy, even if she wasn't my girlfriend, yet!

"You can also stay with me, if you want, yeah." I blushed.

"No, thanks. I promised Itachi-kun, I would stay with him…"

She let her head fall delicately on my chest again while I felt jealousy!

"How so, un?" I asked annoyed.

"Hidan and Itachi are my best friends, after you, of course."

She smiled and stood up walking to the door.

"Where are you going, un?"

"I'm going to make dinner. Itachi-kun and Kisame-san will be back soon."

She gave me another smile, blew me a kiss and left. I smirked at her actions. I stayed at bed a little longer thinking of her as I drifted to sleep…


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry for the late update but school started. Just so you know; there is one chapter left! Enjoy… XD

Chapter 11

Three months later, everything was going great. We were having so much fun together that Neli totally forgot about Sasori. Today, I was at my room, when I heard Neli calling me for dinner.

I run downstairs with, I think, my most happy smile, ever. She was serving ramen that she made to the Akatsuki members. She took an extra bowl of ramen upstairs, saying that Itachi was sick. I sat on the table with the others and saw Hidan grinning.

"So, you and Neli, fuck now?"

"We are not fucking, yeah!" I snapped.

"Does that yeah mean yes?" he teased smirking.

"Don't mess with him, sweet baker!" Neli said and I was shocked when I saw Hidan blush.

"You promised you wouldn't say!"

"I didn't! Stop messing with Deidara's cute accent."

"Ok, ok, I won't just please don't say anything!" he pleaded which is rare for Hidan.

Neli smiled and hugged me, sitting on my lap, making me blush. The door opened to reveal a very drunk Sasori making out with a girl, who desperately tried to hold him on his feet.

"Where is his room?" she asked.

"Hey baby hick, sorry I mean ex-baby hick, you are with Dei, now?""

"Sasori, why are you like this?" Neli asked softly.

"I felt bad for hurting you hick, so I went to my baby to forget hick."

"Deidara, will you please take him to his room?" Neli asked me and I nodded.

I took him upstairs to his room.

"Hey, Dei, do you love her hick?"

"Yes, un, I ready do."

"Ok, then. I hope you are good together hick. I'm sorry." He said and fell asleep.

I went downstairs to find everyone sitting at the table, with that girl with them. I sat next to Neli, waiting for the girl to talk.

"I'm sorry for that; Sasori-kun has been very 'off' lately. He hated cheating on you Neli." I looked at Neli who was smiling.

"It's ok, we are friends now. You must be Nara."

"How long have you been together, yeah?" I asked curious.

"For almost two years. You must be Deidara, nice to meet you." She extended her hand for me to shake but I didn't.

"I can't forget you because you hurt the girl I love."

"It's ok, Nara. I hope you are happy together. As long as you make Sasori happy, you are my friend."

I was shocked because she said that. I have never really thought about it before. She must really love him, for wanting him to be happy with someone else. I don't know how she feels for Sasori and I have no idea what we are either. Are we a couple? I think we should talk about it. My thoughts were cut by Neli's voice.

"Itachi, what on earth are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to kick Sasori's ass for cheating on you with that whore!"

I looked at Nara and her expression was priceless; she was offended yet guilty.

"Itachi, you should apologize to Nara, right away!"

"Who the hell is Nara?" Itachi asked frowning.

Nara raised her hand.

"I'm the 'whore'!" Itachi froze for a second.

"Please, Itachi-kun, you should go to bed, I'm totally fine with Nara and I'm with Deidara."

I was surprised that she said that but I wanted Itachi out of the way. Him trying to steal Neli's heart would be very bad for me.

"Yes, she is with me, you shouldn't worry, yeah!" I said.

"Please, Itachi-kun go to your room and I'll come by later, to check on your fever."

"You are not going to sleep with me?" Itachi asked hurt.

"You are sick and if I catch a cold too, it will be a problem, so I'll sleep with Dei-Dei."

"Dei-Dei is that Deidara?" Itachi asked offended.

"Yes, if he wants me to..." she looked at me and I nodded.

I was so happy to have her in my arms tonight. Whom am I kidding? I was thrilled. Itachi glared at me and went to his room, defeated! I was really excited for what was about to come…


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my loves! Guess what; this is the last chapter! I am sooo glad it turned out this way! I read it over and found some mistakes, but thankfully, not many ( lol )! BTW Enjoy…

Chapter 12

I took Neli's hand and led her to my room. I pushed her on my bed and she was surprised when I smirked.

"So you're my girlfriend, right, yeah?"

"Yes but we are moving far too fast."

"Don't worry; I am not going to force you into anything. I love you too much to do that."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. I licked her lips for an entrance, which I didn't get; I frowned when I pulled away. She probably saw it because she kissed me again, giving me full access. I pushed my tongue into her wet mouth and explored every inch until I was happy and pulled away.

"So we are going to make out all night?"

"No, I still have to check on Itachi!"

I raised an eyebrow and the 'puppy dog eyes' came to my expression.

"And I thought mommy would stay with me through the night, yeah."

I baby talked. She suddenly started pinching my cheeks and started squealing.

"Dei-Dei, you are so cute when you do puppy eyes and baby talk."

"But Dei-Dei wants mommy to stay and hold my hand through the night because the big bad wolf way eat Dei-Dei, yeah!"

I continued baby talking for her since she liked it that much. She kept kissing all over my face.

"You are so cute, mommy wants to eat you!"

I was so happy that I was with her and she was finally mine. I looked deep into her eyes and saw a life full of happiness. I once thought that I would never put a woman over my art, but for her, I would do anything.

"Neli, I wanted to let you know how much I love you and I wanted to ask you a question, un."

"Deidara, I was broken my whole life but you made my loneliness go away… You were the light in the darkness around me; I don't love you because you saved me though, I love you because of who you are. Thank you, for showing me true love and for loving me, even though I ignored you. What did you want to ask me?"

I stared at her, shocked and surprised at what she told me. She confessed that she loves me! But what I want, is far more complicated that love…

"Neli… I… I love you too… and… I… I… wanted to know… if… if you wanted to… to… marry me, un?"

She frowned and I knew what I asked would do me no good.

"If you don't want to, then…"

I was silenced by her lips. It wasn't a sloppy kiss, but a more passionate one, flesh to flesh, lips to lips; a simple lip lock, which revealed her feelings towards me. She was holding my head steady, as she pressed harder her lips, not kissing me, but feeling my lips. When she stopped I waited for a response.

"Dei-Dei, this is the sweetest thing ever; you are the sweetest thing ever! You are still waiting foe an answer? I thought that when I kissed you, it was a yes."

I smiled relieved and kissed her again. A real kiss this time and than hugged her as we fell asleep.

"I love you, Dei…"

"I love you too, un."

Now I know that she is mine and it maybe sound selfish, but I don't care. I have Neli in my arms and nothing else matters. I know that my life -short or long- will be perfect, as long as I am with her, my love; my best friend's girlfriend…

THE END

This is it guys! Finished! Vote on the poll on my profile (please, it is really important) , check out my Sasori Deidara two-shot ( HELPING DANNA, UN) which is for yaoi fans and mature content and don't forget to

PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON BELOW, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO…

Love you all! 3 3 XD :*


	13. Paintings

For those who want to see Neli…

.com/gallery/#/d4jue70

.com/gallery/#/d4juej2

.com/gallery/#/d4i0dxv


	14. Keeping alive

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

The Akatsuki Wolf


End file.
